


Own Me

by indiepjones46



Series: Made for Each Other [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dominant Danny, Doubt, Emotional Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, controlling steve, rough sex make it hurt, sorry this took so long, the monster within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a bad feeling that Steve is manipulating his behavior through sex, and he means to get to the bottom of it, no matter the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters or show. Just the "plot" and story line.
> 
> Beta: Just me, but I'll try to go back and fix any little mistakes on the read-through.
> 
> Notes: Okay, this is the last part of this series, and I apologize that it took me so long to get back it. I've been in a terribly selfish writing slump, but I think I've snapped out of it. Finally! I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take the time to leave a little comment to let me know what you liked about it. And as always, thanks for being such an awesome and supportive community!

Danny Williams didn’t know how he had come to this place in his life. He was almost 38 years old, divorced with an 11 year old daughter, living in Hawaii where he worked on a special task force that threatened his life daily, and was now currently standing over his hyper-masculine, former SEAL, gorgeous god of a man for a partner while said partner was sucking his cock down his throat while Danny gripped his hair. It was a moment of clarity for him, a harsh truth bomb that detonated in his brain and almost made him falter in his enjoyment of having Steve’s lips stretched around his dick and the feeling of the tight, wet cavern of his mouth sucking him down.

He gripped Steve’s soft, thick hair harder and pulled enough to get his partner’s attention. Steve’s hazel eyes rolled up to his and locked there as he added his big hand to the action by cupping Danny’s sack and pulling and tugging while gingerly massaging his balls as his mouth engulfed Danny’s cock. He could feel the pressure building in his body and threatening to explode, but he grit his teeth and held back for all he was worth. What Steve was doing to him felt too sinfully good for him to let go now.

Being with Steve like this, raw and intimate, fulfilled a part of his soul that he never realized he was missing. There was such total trust between them that they had no desire to hide from each other anymore. It was why their sex life was so passionate and intense. Their jobs were stressful and highly dangerous which lent itself to limitless opportunities to thrust them into emotionally-charged situations. When the bullets stopped flying, the bad guys were in jail or dead, and your team came out alive…well, something had to be done with all that leftover adrenaline. For Danny and Steve, that meant one of two things: either they would end up fighting, or fucking. Danny enjoyed both. He was a man of excess testosterone and fully accepted that he had a Napoleon Complex where he felt compelled to exert his dominance by either word or deed. He loved fighting with Steve, because either Steve would come out swinging and put up a good fight, or he would flash that charming half-smile and shoot off a smart ass remark that would make Danny laugh and diffuse the ball of anger in his stomach. But after they had crossed the line into having sex for the first time, Danny’s new drug of choice became fucking Steve.

It never got old or boring. Even after six months of this…whatever they were, Danny still craved Steve’s touch, daydreamed about fucking him on top of the vid screen at work, and lusted after his partner almost to the point of insanity. He never realized that this level of need even existed. Even during the best times in his marriage to Rachel, he had never felt this out of control. Steve did that to him every single day. Even if they didn’t fuck every time they saw each other, the desire was still there. He just simply couldn’t get enough of the man. The cynical part of Danny’s psyche couldn’t help but wonder if Steve somehow knew that about him. Is that why they were here, right now, with Steve sucking him off with skill and precision? Would his partner use that knowledge against him somehow to manage and control him until Danny was putty in his hands? And that was the disturbing little thought that dropped into his head at the most inopportune moment.

Danny gasped for breath as Steve knelt at his feet in the unisex bathroom in the lobby of the Palace. They had just finished busting up a robbery gang that was hitting local tourist hotspots, and this one had ended with Danny shooting two of them and Steve pursuing the last one on foot. Steve ultimately had caught his suspect and sent him in for booking, but only one of Danny’s perps had made it there alive. The sheer emotional overload had sent him into fight or flight mode, except with Danny, it was more accurately fight or fuck mode. Steve had handled the rest of the circus quickly and efficiently by handing over the suspects to Duke and giving a formal statement of the events while Danny stewed and impatiently suffered through an exam by an EMT.

Steve had known that Danny was losing his cool, so he had swooped in and ushered Danny to the Camaro and hopped in the driver’s seat. Danny was twitching, his body never coming to a rest, the whole drive to the Palace. Danny began to pick at Steve and ripped him up one side and down the other for chasing after an armed suspect, but Steve remained stubbornly quiet. Danny had continued to harangue him from the parking lot and on into the lobby of the Palace when Steve had grabbed his arm and unceremoniously shoved him into the unisex bathroom and locked the door.

“What the fuck are you doing, Steven?” Danny exploded at his partner. “We’ve got suspects to interrogate and a million fucking reports to write up over this clusterfuck of an operation.”

Steve was completely unruffled by his partner’s motor mouth and flying hands of agitation. In fact, he didn’t say anything to him at all. Very calmly, he lowered himself to his knees and began to work open the belt that secured Danny’s pants closed and then popped open the button and lowered the zipper.

Danny had frozen in place as his scrambled brain began to catch up to his already hard cock that was definitely with the program. “Babe, what are you…I mean, we’re in _public_ , for God’s sake!”

Steve’s big, calloused hand reached inside his partner’s boxer briefs and liberated his thick, aching cock until it was poised at the opening of his lips. “The door is locked, Danny. No one can get in.”

Danny moaned out, “Fuck…me…” when Steve licked a long, wet stripe up the shorter man’s erection and then engulfed his length into his mouth. The former SEAL wasn’t gentle as he sucked and licked at Danny’s cock and he hummed in approval when Danny’s fingers sink into his hair and gripped. Steve was relentless in his goal of sucking him down his throat and he took in a deep breath before grabbing his partner’s ass and pulling him inside his mouth until Danny’s fat crown was wedged in his throat and Steve’s nose was buried in the crisp curls at his base.

“God damn, you are so good at this, babe,” Danny groaned as he thrust firmly into Steve’s mouth. He could feel him gag around his length, but instead of pulling back like he usually did, Danny pushed forward again. “I can feel your throat squeezing me. Open up your throat and take it,” he growled, his fingers gripping and pulling at his partner’s hair.

Steve obeyed his command and allowed Danny to thrust roughly in and out of his throat. Danny couldn’t take his eyes off of the man at his feet, and his rhythm faltered for a moment at the sheer beauty of Steve’s eyes that watched him with heated calculation. How had he come to this place, with this man?

Danny could feel his balls drawing up tight to his body as his orgasm swelled to an unbearable size within him. Steve’s hands were busy, squeezing and milking his sack before sliding back to massage his perineum. Danny grunted low in his throat and thrust deep into Steve’s throat and allowed the pressure building inside of him to finally release. Shot after shot of his come poured down Steve’s throat, and the SEAL swallowed and sucked until Danny was a quivering mess of relieved adrenaline on shaky legs.

With efficient and practiced ease, Steve tucked Danny’s rapidly deflating cock back in his pants and set him to rights by tucking in his shirt, zipping him up, and fastening his belt once more while Danny stood there passively as he recovered his galloping heart rate. Steve washed his hands, rinsed his mouth, and finger-combed his hair until he was once again the presentable and intimidating partner Danny was used to.

Danny was still standing where Steve had left him, staring blankly at his partner with his mouth agape, and Steve reached over to snap his mouth shut. “Come on, Danno. We’ve got shit to do, right?”

Danny shook the cobwebs of lust out of his brain and followed after Steve docilely. He frowned in consternation as they rode the elevator up to their floor and couldn’t help thinking that even though Danny had been the one on the receiving end of the blow job, Steve was the one who had dominated and controlled him.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had been subdued for the rest of the day, even allowing Steve to take the lead in the interrogation of the suspects. His mind wouldn’t quit spinning around and around in circles, replaying what had happened that afternoon. Steve had seemed so unaffected and clinical about sucking him off in the lobby of the Palace as if it were no big deal. What did it mean? Was Danny just another crisis that Steve felt like he had to handle?

The more Danny thought about it, the angrier he got. He began to think back on the past six months, searching for any sign that Steve had managed or controlled him through sex when Danny didn’t even realize it. Just two weeks ago, they had been at the beach with Grace, and Danny had watched as a stunning blonde woman wearing a laughably tiny bikini began to flirt with Steve. Danny had just sat there, forced to watch as Steve laughed and flashed that bright smile at someone else while Grace built sandcastles over top of Danny’s feet. When Steve mimed that he was going to catch a few waves with the beach bunny, Danny had clenched his jaw and looked away. He wanted to refuse to watch Steve flirt with someone else, but his eyes didn’t get the memo. His jealousy had bubbled and boiled like a tar pit in hell as he watched the two beautiful people glide along the waves as they laughed and bobbed in the surf. Even Grace couldn’t seem to pull his attention away as she prattled on about this and that.

By the time they had left the beach, Danny was buzzing with anger and resentment. Uncharacteristically, he didn’t even say a word as they took Grace back to Rachel’s house and dropped her off with a promises to pick her up from school on Wednesday afternoon. Steve had seemed unaffected by the heavy tension radiating off of Danny’s stiff posture, and had even hummed a little under his breath as they pulled into his driveway. The detective had gotten angrier and more volatile until he had finally snapped.

“You have a good time out there today, Steven?” he had snapped, as his partner hummed happily around the kitchen pulling out all the fixings for dinner.

Steve had just smirked and raised an eyebrow before replying off-handedly, “Hell, yeah. The waves were amazing today. The company wasn’t half bad, either.”

Danny had felt the heat of fury rolling up and over his body, staining his cheeks bright red. “Yeah, it seemed like you were really enjoying all the beach had to offer today. Maybe Grace and I should just stay home next time so we won’t get in the way of your _enjoyment_ ,” he had snarled.

Steve had carefully sat his beer on the counter before stalking over to the shorter man who was vibrating with unchecked hostility. He had stood squarely in front of Danny with his hands on his hips and incredulity had filled his voice as he demanded, “Danny, are you jealous? Is that what this attitude is all about? I was just being friendly with that woman. Besides, I tried to get you come out to surf with me, but you refused, remember?”

Danny had stepped even closer to erase the scant personal space between them. “So, you’re saying you thought you would just ditch me and pick up with the first pretty thing that batted her eyelashes at you? Jesus, Steven, she was practically draped all over you. I’m just surprised her bikini top didn’t ‘accidentally’ pop off.”

Steve had rolled his eyes which had brought Danny dangerously close to losing what little grip he had left on his sanity. “You’re acting like a total asshole right now. You know that, right? What should I have done, huh? Tell her to back off before my controlling, jealous boyfriend freaks out? We’re fucking adults, Danny, not teenagers. Get the fuck over yourself.”

Danny had lost it. The red haze of fury had finally consumed him until that secret, ravenous beast deep within him had been set free. Wrapping his fist in the collar of Steve’s tee shirt, he had pulled him down to his face and growled, “You were deliberately baiting me out there, Steven. I could see it in your eyes. You got off on seeing me lose my shit as you flirted with that beach bimbo. You proud of yourself now, babe? Just remember, you asked for this.”

He had pulled Steve’s mouth into his until he claimed his lips in a punishing kiss meant to subdue and dominate, but Steve didn’t back down from the challenge. He had eagerly met him halfway, his tongue dueling and fighting for control. But Danny wasn’t having any of it. He had to show Steve that there were consequences for his actions. He had to make sure Steve understood who he belonged to.

He had broken the kiss roughly before harshly manhandling Steve to turning around to face the counter. Without another word, he had slammed the taller man’s hands down on the counter and kicked his feet further apart. “Don’t you fucking move, do you get me?” Danny had snarled as he made short work of thumbing open the button on his cargo shorts.

Steve’s body had trembled with reaction, but he had complied readily, even going so far as to thrust his ass back toward his partner. Danny had been harder than diamonds with the twin force of possessive jealousy and raw lust thrumming through his blood. He wasted no time in angrily yanking Steve’s board shorts down until the paler skin covering his ass was displayed for Danny’s hungry eyes. This was not going to be a tender, passionate exchange of their love for each other. No, this was going to be a lesson. This was going to be a reminder to Steve of who he belonged to, and Danny had no desire to be gentle about it.

Grabbing the carafe of olive oil, Danny had drizzled the slippery oil over his thick, hard length before moving it to pour it along the crack of Steve’s gloriously muscled ass. The taller man hissed as the cool liquid ran down the crease until pooling over and around the puckered opening before continuing on down his body until it dripped off the low-hanging sacs between his legs. Danny ran his fist over his cock, slicking it up evenly, and stepped into Steve’s body. Reaching up, he pressed a firm hand between Steve’s shoulder blades and pushed him down hard to lay his head and shoulders across the counter.

“I’m not going to prep you, Steven,” Danny warned him with a low growl. “I want you to feel this for days and every time you sit down or walk, you will remember who this ass belongs to. Got it?”

Steve had moaned low in his throat and thrust his hips back toward where Danny was rubbing the head of cock up and down the valley between his cheeks. “Just do it, Danny. Take me like you want. _Own me_ ,” the SEAL had commanded him roughly.

Danny hadn’t needed further permission. With a steady, firm pressure, he had pushed his way into the tight opening of his partner’s ass. He gave the man no time to acclimate, no tender words of comfort, and no pause to stretch around his thick length. He did not stop until his cock was seated deep in the slick, clenching depths of Steve’s body. Even then, he thrust deeper until a pained grunt was forced from the back of Steve’s throat. “Does it hurt, Steven?” he had whispered raggedly, his chest heaving for air.

Steve’s voice was wrecked when he had replied through gritted teeth, “Fuck, yes, it hurts. Give me more, Danno.”

A tremor of lust so strong had gripped him that he shook with it. Reaching up, he fisted a hand in Steve’s still wet hair and wrapped the other around the hard, hot shaft of Steve’s hard cock. “Good. I want you to feel me for days.”

Danny’s body had begun to move in hard, punishing thrusts immediately following his words while he pulled Steve’s head back by the hair and his fist slid up and down roughly over the taller man’s rigid length. The impact of their bodies colliding had echoed through the quiet kitchen punctuated only by their grunts, growls, and moans as Danny claimed Steve’s body over and over again with punishing thrusts of his cock. Danny was already so close to coming, but he had refused to let go until he was certain that Steve understood what Danny’s body was telling him.

He had wrenched Steve’s head back hard until the taller man’s back was bowed and snarled, “Who do you belong to, Steven? Tell me, or I won’t let you come this time.”

Steve had panted harshly as his hips bucked back against the fierce pounding Danny was delivering to his backside. With a pained whimper, he had replied, “You, Danny. Only you.”

Bittersweet dominance had warred with fierce joy inside him at his partner’s confession, and he wasted no more time in proving his point. His hips snapped with punishing thrusts while his fist moved faster over the weeping column of hard flesh between Steve’s thighs until the man began to shake and buck underneath him. With one last solid thrust deep inside his ass, Danny came so hard that his vision had blackened at the corners and stars burst across his vision. Dimly, he had felt Steve’s own release coating his hand as his cock had pulsed in time to his desperate grunts of painful ecstasy.

Danny’s chest had felt like bursting as he drew deep breaths into his starved lungs and fought to bring his body back under his control. The beast that resided deep in his soul had purred with satisfaction and pride at seeing the wrecked and beautiful body sprawled out beneath him. He had licked his lips and ran his hand down Steve’s sweat-slicked back before pulling out of his hole to admire the evidence of his claim dripping from ravaged opening of Steve’s body.

Danny’s voice had been rough and hoarse when he had said, “I’m going to take a shower now, but you are not. You’re going to keep every drop of me on and in your body for the rest of the evening. You can start dinner now.”

He had turned and walked away without waiting for a reply. The beast had been sated, and the rest of the evening had been quiet and enjoyable with plenty of touching and tenderness between them. Later that evening, they had made love under the moon while laying on a beach blanket by the shore. He hadn’t thought it possible, but Danny had known that he had loved Steve even more than the day before as they had held each other and kissed under the stars.

Looking back on that night now, Danny could finally see how Steve had manipulated him into that scary place of losing all control. Even though Danny had been the one to dominate him so roughly, it had been Steve who held the real strings as he had plucked and played Danny like a marionette. He didn’t know if he should be grateful, or just pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny spent the rest of the day in quiet contemplation. He knew he had to unburden his suspicions and find out what Steve was thinking, but he hesitated to open that particular can of worms. He didn’t want to believe that his partner, his best friend, would be capable of such underhanded and cold calculation. He loved that man more than he had ever loved anyone else in his life, and he hated the way it made him feel to believe that Steve was manipulating him through sex.

By the time they made it back to Steve’s place that evening, the night had turned dark and stormy with a tropical wind whipping through the palm trees to set them swaying and creaking with the force of the incoming storm. They had wrapped the case, and the remaining perps were behind bars awaiting trial, so there was nothing left to do at the Palace except for a shitload of paperwork. That, Steve had announced, could wait until Monday morning, and he had dismissed the team back to their own lives.

The two men were uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way into Steve’s house and began to unburden themselves of their gun holsters, wallets, keys, and in Steve’s case, knives. The tension between them was tangible, but Danny was loathe to be the one to break it. Steve, sounding carefully nonchalant, asked, “You hungry, babe?”

Danny glanced up at the taller man and shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think I could eat right now.”

Steve nodded in understanding and carefully approached the shorter man. Without another word, he took Danny by his hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, he methodically began to strip the clothes off his partner starting with the buttons on Danny’s button-down shirt. The detective was content to let him work, and stood passively as the SEAL peeled the shirt down his arms before working on his pants. When he had divested Danny of all his clothes, he turned away to take care of removing his own rumpled and stained tee and cargo pants until he was just as naked as his partner.

“Lie down with me?” Steve asked cautiously, obviously aware of the silent, but potent, tension radiating off of his lover.

Danny sighed and crawled on the bed to collapse on his back and linked his fingers behind his head. He felt the bed dip to his right as Steve joined him by turning on his side to face him. After several fraught moments of silence, the Commander ventured, “You want to tell me what’s eating you?”

Danny struggled with himself, forming and quickly discarding each word that wanted to push past his lips. Finally, he shrugged and replied, “I was just thinking about something today, and it made me formulate an idea that doesn’t sit too well with me.”

Steve tentatively reached out a big hand to lay it over Danny’s racing heart. “You know you can tell me anything, Danno. I’m not going anywhere, no matter what you feel like you need to say.”

Danny’s turned his head to meet the concerned hazel gaze of his lover. Clearing his throat, he began, “Well, it’s just that I can’t help but wonder, you know, about that blow job you gave me today.” He paused when Steve raised a skeptical eyebrow, but hurried to add, “Not that I’m ever gonna complain about that, but it just seemed, well, like you were just ticking off another box on your ‘to-do list.’ I know this sounds crazy, but it just felt like I was being handled somehow, or like you were diffusing a bomb. Do you see what I’m trying to say here?”

Steve’s face was creased with concern. “You think I was manipulating you, Danny?”

Danny’s jaw ticked as he gritted his teeth at the pain in his partner’s voice. He had to get his suspicions out in the open now or it would continue to fester in his gut before spreading like an infection. He refused to allow that to happen with this man. Taking a deep breath for courage, he continued, “I don’t know, Steven. You tell me. Remember a few weeks ago what happened when we got back from the beach?”

Steve’s hand reflexively clenched around the hard muscle of Danny’s pec and sucked in a ragged breath. “Oh, yeah. I won’t ever forget that day.”

Danny could feel his interested cock swelling even more at the lust dripping off the SEAL’s words, but he doggedly continued. “Looking back, it almost seems like you were goading me into losing control with you. I thought I was the one in charge that day, but in the end, it was really you who were pulling the strings the whole time. You played me like a cheap violin, Steve, and I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Same thing happened today, except it wasn’t so subtle this time. Tell me I’m wrong. Go ahead. I dare you.”

Steve was silent as he considered Danny’s words. Finally, he leaned up on his elbow and bracketed Danny’s jaw with his hand to look him in the eyes. “You’re only half right, Danny. Yes, today, I did what I thought needed to be done in order to put you back on track. You were a tightly wound spring of pain and anger, and I get it. I really do, man. No matter how many times our jobs call on us to shoot the bad guys, it is never easy knowing you took someone’s life. But we still had work to do. And the only thing I could think of to help you keep going and see it through to the end was to give you release in the only way I knew how. I’m sorry if you felt like I was handling you, but I swear to you that I only wanted to help. I would never want you to feel like I was manipulating your responses.”

Danny blinked as he absorbed the truth behind Steve’s sincere confession. The small, niggling doubt still wasn’t completely put out, though. “And that episode in the kitchen? What was that about?”

Steve ducked his head as red creeped up his dusky, chiseled cheeks. “It was pure selfishness on my part. I know you think that I’m Mr. Confident all the time, but I get insecure, too, you know. I needed to know that you wanted me as desperately as I want you, and I couldn’t seem to help myself from goading you into proving it to me. It was wrong of me to push you like that. I know that now. But at the time, it just felt so good, so _right_ , to know that you were crazy with jealousy over the thought of someone else paying attention to me. It fed something needy deep inside me when you took me like that and claimed me so boldly. I’m sorry I pushed you to that place, but I don’t regret the results for one minute.”

Danny’s heart was thudding painfully in his chest as they gazed deep into each other’s eyes. Steve tensed when Danny rolled on his side and pushed the taller man to his back before looming over top of him. Danny reached out with tender fingers and trailed them softly across Steve’s lips before replying, “You have no reason to ever be insecure about your place in my heart, babe. No one has ever owned me as completely and thoroughly as you. Just don’t ever use that against me again, okay? You need me to show you how I feel about you, then you tell me. I swear, I will be enthusiastic as fuck about proving it to you in very inventive ways, but I don’t like to let the monster within off the leash. It controls me, makes me do and say things that I regret later, and I don’t ever want to hurt you that way. You got me?”

Steve nodded silently, regret and unspoken apologies shining in his eyes. Before he could speak the words aloud, though, Danny lowered his head to claim his lush lips in a scorching kiss. He poured every ounce of his passion, love, and gratitude into that kiss as their tongues slid and dueled in an exquisite dance of mutual possession.

Finally, Danny pulled back to breathe harshly in Steve’s ear. “Let me do it the right way this time, babe. Let me show you how you make me feel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Danny didn’t wait for Steve’s compliance before he trailed open-mouthed kisses down his corded neck until he reached his shoulder. The taller man’s body melted into the bed as Danny continued his slow, thorough exploration of the stacked muscles covered in sinfully smooth skin that made up his chest. He paused to lathe his hardened nipples with the flat of his tongue before sucking the tip between his teeth to nip the point until Steve hissed a curse. Danny was relentless in his pursuit, though, and gave its twin the same treatment until both of them were reddened and Steve was squirming underneath him.

“Danny,” Steve’s voice was wrecked with longing. “Please…,” his voice trailed off, as Danny continued downward to lick and trace each groove delineating each of his ab muscles.

Danny ran his rough hands up and down the V of his lover’s Adonis belt, enjoying the feel of Steve’s hard, weeping cock jumping against his stomach. He reached down to spread the taller man’s legs wider, making room for him to kneel between them, and continued his exploration by tracing a finger slowly down the length of Steve’s erection. “God damn, you are beautiful, babe,” he muttered, allowing his words to convey the awe and appreciation he felt.

Steve whimpered when Danny lowered his head to lick a stripe along the same trail his finger had just taken before he gripped his length and positioned the swollen crown at his lips. He swiped the weeping head, gathering the flavor of Steve’s passion onto his tongue, and swallowed with a low moan. He wanted to go slow, to give Steve all the care and consideration he deserved, but the fire in his blood didn’t want to go slow. It wanted all of Steve. Now.

He opened his mouth and took Steve’s length deep into the cavern of his mouth and sucked hard. His partner cried out and thrust his hips up, but Danny pinned him to the bed with one firm hand anchoring his hip bone. He continued to slide up and down, pausing to run his tongue around and around and up and down the hard shaft in his mouth while his other hand gripped and stroked the base. He could do this for hours as each needy curse and rumbly moan was wrenched from Steve’s throat by his hand and mouth alone. He couldn’t get enough of the flavor and feel of Steve in his mouth. He loved to make his lover lose control until he erupted into Danny’s mouth, but the detective had other plans this night.

When Steve panted harshly, “God, Danny…I’m gonna come,” he pulled off of Steve’s cock reluctantly and waited patiently for the man to get himself back under control. As Steve battled his body’s reaction, Danny reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the small, black bottle of lubricant before settling back between Steve’s thighs.

The shorter man drizzled the slippery liquid over his fingers and rubbed them against his palm to warm it up before sliding his fingertips down to find the puckered opening of Steve’s body. Carefully and with great patience, Danny eased inside him one finger at a time, advancing and retreating, until he was able to fit three fingers deep inside him. He watched the play of emotions across his lover’s face as Steve moaned and writhed beneath him as Danny continued to play and stretch with his fingers until he found Steve’s prostate and ghosted over it. Steve’s hips snapped up as if he had been jolted with electricity, and profanity fell from his lips like a benediction.

“Please, Danny. I’m ready,” Steve breathed raggedly, his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips bruised from biting them.

The shorter man slowly eased his way out of Steve’s body and he added more of the slippery lubricant to his own shaft before reaching to slick up Steve’s cock as well. He made his way back up Steve’s muscled and trembling body and braced himself on his arms until they were face-to-face. Taking his aching and swollen cock in hand, he lined himself up with Steve’s loosened opening and pressed forward with aching slowness until the head of cock slipped through the tight ring of muscle. Only then did he lower himself to claim Steve’s lips in a dirty kiss full of teeth and tongue as he sank all the way to the hilt inside him.

Steve groaned into Danny’s mouth and hooked his heels over top of the back of Danny’s thighs and used his leverage to pull Danny in even closer. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Danny didn’t know where he began and Steve ended, and that was just the way he like it best. His hips began to move, his cock sliding in and out of Steve’s ass in a torturous glide that made them both moan and pant, and he worshiped Steve with his whole body. The taller man’s lubricated cock was trapped between them, and Danny rolled his hips with each thrust to make his abs slide over Steve’s cock with each pass until Steve became frantic beneath him. The SEAL bucked and raked his short nails down Danny’s back as he grunted and urged his partner on faster and harder.

As waves of ecstasy pulsed through his body, Danny obliged him by thrusting harder and deeper. Steve’s ass clenched around him so tightly, and the slick heat of body drove him to madness as he strained closer and closer to his release. “You close, babe? I don’t want to go without you,” he said through gritted teeth as he fought his body to hold out.

Steve’s answer was a strangled cry as he bucked against Danny’s stomach until scalding stripes of come erupted from the tip of his cock as he shouted Danny’s name. Like a chain reaction, Danny’s own orgasm was triggered by the rhythmic pulsing of Steve’s heat around his cock and Danny groaned deeply as he snapped his hips sharply to empty himself deep inside his lover. His body shook with the force of his release and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath as he buried his nose in the crook of Steve’s neck. He could smell the heady mixture of Steve’s woodsy cologne and sweat and sex, and Danny couldn’t resist sneaking a taste by sucking the man’s skin into his mouth and biting softly.

Steve’s arms and strong legs still held him tightly to his chest, and Danny had no desire to move. They lay like that, chest to chest, body to body, until their breaths evened out and their heartbeats returned to normal. Danny pulled back to place a tender, lingering kiss on Steve’s lips before he carefully disengaged himself to fall on his back. He felt the bed dip as Steve reached down to pluck his tee shirt off the ground and used it to hastily scrub himself clean before turning it inside out and handing it to Danny. After making use of the shirt on his own body, Danny reached over to shut off the lamp and rolled until he could be the big spoon for once. He pulled Steve’s back into his chest and rested his arm over his chest until his hand lay over his heart. They lay there in quietly, enjoying the warmth of closeness of each other, as the storm finally broke with the loud crash of lightening and the boom of thunder.

As Steve’s breathing became deep and his body relaxed into sleep, Danny couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten to this place in his life. What had he ever done to deserve the love and trust of this god-like man in his arms? He burrowed his nose into the nape of Steve’s neck and pressed a soft kiss there in thanks. He had no idea how he gotten so lucky in his life, but he was done questioning it and trying to sabotage his happiness. Steve belonged to him, and Danny belonged to Steve. That was all he needed to know. They would figure out the rest along the way. That’s what partners were for. They were made for each other. 

 

End

 


End file.
